Every Little Piece of Me
by Jenns.Fiction
Summary: A collection of drabbles I have written and posted on my writing Tumblr. Mainly Everlark, but may include other pairings as I am inspired. Rating will start at T but may go up as needed.
1. Drabble 1

So I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon and start posting the Everlark drabbles I had written for Tumblr people here. Hope you enjoy them, even if some of them are really short.

I wrote this drabble for Tumblr user lazeepanda when I offered up some badly written fiction on my main account there.

* * *

"Peeta," Katniss called out from her perch on the living room couch, "what's an eight-letter word for 'humongous'?"

Walking through the doorway from the kitchen, Peeta smirked at his wife, who was frowning at the newspaper in her hand and chewing on the tip of her pen. "My manhood?" he joked while crossing the room to join her.

"But that's nine let-…oh, ha ha," she replied. She nudged him as he sat on the cushion next to her. "Come on, it's the only word I have left in this crossword."

"Tell you what," he offered, removing the pen and paper from her grasp as he nuzzled her ear. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll show you something that will have you coming up with a whole lot of other words for 'humongous.'"

"Wha-OH." Katniss grinned slyly at Peeta's raised eyebrow. God, she loved this man. "Since you put it that way…"

The crossword lay on the floor, long forgotten.

* * *

_I won't be posting these drabbles every day, just so I don't go through them all that quickly, but I will set a regular schedule for them. Also, if one of my drabbles catches your interest and you'd like to see it turned into a full-length story, please drop me a message at my writing Tumblr (the link for which you can find on my profile)._

_Thank you all for your continued support! I really do appreciate it._


	2. Drabble 2

This drabble was written for Tumblr user everydayescapeartist when I offered up some badly written fiction on my main account.

* * *

"Peeta," Katniss whined, stretching the two syllables of his name into an improbable seven. "Where's my soup?"

Peeta loved his wife, he did - except when she was sick. "It's coming," he answered in a raised voice, trying to hurry up the stairs without spilling a drop on the tray he carried. He reached the door to their bedroom and eased it open with his hip. "Are you feeling any better?"

Katniss shot her infamous scowl at him as he made his way over to where she sat half-reclined. "Does it look like I'm feeling better?" she growled while he gently placed the tray across her lap.

"You look adorable with your red nose," he teased, then easily dodged an attack from her spoon. "Oh, Katniss, relax."

Her shoulders slumped as she tossed the spoon back into her bowl and flopped back against the headboard. "I just hate being sick."

"I know, love. But you'll get over it soon, I'm sure."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too…just don't kiss me because I don't want your icky germs."

Peeta barely made it out of the room before Katniss's pillow hit him.

* * *

_Thank you for stopping by and reading this drabble. Back next Friday with another installment!_


	3. Drabble 3

Hi everyone!

Going to take care of some notes here.

First, I know I should have posted this on Friday, but I've thought about it and have decided to change my posting schedule to Mondays instead of Fridays for multiple reasons. That's why this drabble posting is a little late.

Second, and I can't believe I forgot to add this before…

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

This drabble was written for Tumblr user lazeepanda on my main tumblr from her prompt of "something with cheese."

* * *

Katniss frowned at herself in the bathroom mirror, eyeing the reddening spots around the base of her neck and along her collarbone. "Have you found the first aid kit yet, Peeta?"

"Right where we left it from last time," he replied, digging it out from a cabinet under the sink. He flipped it open and quickly grabbed a tube of ointment and a small bottle of aloe vera. "I'm so sorry, Katniss."

"It's fine, Peeta," she sighed, moving her braid and tilting her head back to expose the small burns to his fingers.

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

"I know you did," she assured her overly romantic husband. "But next time, if we run out of chocolate, don't think that cheese fondue can be an appropriate substitute."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! See you next Monday with yet another installment!_


	4. Drabble 4

Hello all, and happy Labor Day to all my readers in the US!

This drabble was written for Tumblr user txdora on my main tumblr from her prompt of "Everlark trying to decide what kind of car they want/need the first time the buy a car together."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Peeta held the door to the car dealership's showroom open for his wife to pass through. "Maybe we should think about something more sensible, Katniss."

"Peeta," she huffed, a bit exasperated from the 'discussions' they had been having about the first car they wanted to buy as a married couple. "We're young; we have time for sensible later." Spying the car she had chosen, she made a beeline to the red convertible Mustang in the center of the floor. "Oh," she breathed as she ran her hands over the shiny hood, "isn't it gorgeous?"

"Katniss," Peeta responded, avoiding her question altogether. "I really think we should consider a minivan instead."

Katniss scoffed. "Minivans are for families with kids, Peeta, which we are not." She turned and waved him over to join her, and when he did, she pressed herself against him and draped her arms loosely over his shoulders. "Just think, Peeta - you, me, zipping along in this little baby on a warm night." She grinned as his eyes slowly closed in wonder. "Maybe we could even park someplace out of the way."

Peeta's eyes flew open at the way Katniss's words shot electricity throughout his body. It was then that he knew he couldn't deny her anything - but he also knew that with every drive he took with Katniss in that convertible, he'd be one step closer to needing that minivan.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Back again next Monday with another installment, but if you'd like to read ahead, come visit me on Tumblr. You can find my info in my profile. Wishing you all have a good week!_


	5. Drabble 5

It's Monday – time for another drabble!

This one was written during one of my low periods and was posted on my very first writing blog. **WARNING: Major Character Death.** Feel free to skip over this one if that's not your thing.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

You knew, from the moment you heard the alarms and sound of feet pounding through the hallways, that you had failed.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Not for them.

You had failed.

You had a gut feeling that they shouldn't be separated near the end of the Quarter Quell. You had one shot to get them out, one chance to make sure they both made it to relative safety.

You had failed.

You had seen the propos the Capitol made with the kid – how they forced him to say what they wanted him to say. You remembered your pact with the girl before the Quarter Quell to keep him safe.

You had failed.

You had one last chance to save him from the hands that were sure to break him. You had come up with a foolproof plan – but you couldn't convince Coin to go through with it.

You had failed.

You tried to stop the girl from running into the room where everyone was watching the feed from the Capitol. You couldn't stop her from watching in horror as the boy with the words had his voice box cut out on national television.

She had screamed.

He had died.

You had failed.

You didn't think the girl would simply give up. You thought she'd fight for him, in his memory. You didn't think it was important to go after her as she ran from the room. You let her go.

You had failed.

You followed the footsteps to a nearby closet, where the girl's mother and sister were wailing in terror and grief.

Damn Finnick for teaching her those knots.

You turned away from the crowd gathering around the body and headed straight for your room. Once there, you grabbed the remaining bottles of white liquor you had managed to squirrel away, hidden from prying eyes.

You thought you could save them both.

You had failed.

Popping the corks on all seven bottles, you sat down and lined them up in front of you on the desk. You picked up one of the bottles and downed it in one shot, feeling it burn all the way down into your gut. You knew how little alcohol it would take to make everything go away.

Six bottles.

_Maybe District 12 was never meant to have a Victor._

Well, there was at least one thing you could succeed in.

This time, you won't fail.

* * *

_If you made it through this piece, thank you so much for reading. I can't promise that the rest of my drabbles will be happy, but I hope you'll stick around. See you next week._


	6. Drabble 6

Hi all! I'm back with yet another drabble!

I wrote this after my lovely tumblr friend kismetff (kismet4891) reblogged a picture of a couple in an airplane and asked for someone to write a short story based on it. A few hours later, this was my offering.

I may be teetering on the line in terms of rating here, but my ever-faithful and absolutely amazing beta thinks I'm okay with leaving this as T. I trust her, so I'm leaving the rating for the entire collection as is. However, there is a **slight mention of child abuse**, so consider this a warning for it, even if I think it's pretty minimal.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss pressed a hand to the rapidly bouncing leg in the seat next to her. "Peeta," she murmured, turning so she could talk to him without bothering anyone else in the darkened cabin, "are you all right?"

"Y-y-yeah, I'm j-j-just fine," he stuttered. He reached up with a shaky hand and turned the air on full before tugging on his collar. "I-is it w-w-warm in h-h-here?"

"Peeta, what's wrong?" Katniss frowned a little; she had never seen her boyfriend act this way. "It's not like you haven't ever flown in a plane."

"I s-s-said I'm f-f-fine," he insisted.

She eyed the glass in his hand, which he had just drained seconds before. "Maybe you've had enough to drink," she reasoned, reaching for the tumbler. He surprised her again by swinging it towards the aisle, out of her reach, and signaling to the flight attendant for a refill, all while making noises of protest in the back of his throat. "Peeta, please, talk to me," she implored. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat after his third drink was delivered. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit nervous."

"Because we're flying? But I told you, we've flown bef-"

"Not at _night_, Katniss," he stressed. "I don't like not being able to see outside."

Katniss exhaled slowly. _I should have remembered; I'm such an idiot._ Peeta had some deep-rooted issues with the dark ever since his monster of a mother used to lock him in a closet as punishment when he was young. She reached up and turned on his reading light then rested her head on his shoulder. "Is that better?" she asked softly.

"Not really," he managed to say.

"Darling, you have to think about something else," she urged.

Peeta scoffed. "Like what?"

Katniss gazed into Peeta's deep blue eyes and felt a spark of electricity that ran all the way through her body. "Well, there is one thing."

"Hmm?"

She toyed with his tie before unbuckling her seat belt, moving to kneel between his legs, and leaning in close enough so she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "You'll just have to trust me."

Peeta's breath wasn't filling his lungs fast enough, but not because he was feeling anxious about the dark – instead, the blame could be placed on his girlfriend's hand skating down the length of his tie and coming to rest on his belt buckle. He gazed downwards and was rewarded with a lovely view down the front of her low-cut dress. "Trust you…how?"

Katniss felt her mouth stretch into a sly smile as she casually brushed her nails over the ever-growing bulge in his pants. "By turning off that light."

"B-b-but…Katniss," he choked out, shivering as he felt her slip her fingers into his waistband and tugging gently, "you know I can't."

"Yes, you can," she encouraged him, shifting off to his side and licking the side of his neck, just below his earlobe. "You can and you will because you'll _want_ to."

He _really_ wanted to. "People might see-"

Weary of his protestations, she laid a finger over his mouth. "They won't see if you turn off the light, Peeta. We're in first class, it's not a full flight, and it's a red-eye so everyone around us is sleeping." She ran her fingertip over his full bottom lip while her other hand popped the button at his waist and slowly worked his zipper down. "Unless you'd rather just go to sleep-"

He cut her off by reaching up and pressing his reading light button, plunging them into darkness.

* * *

_I'll be reposting the picture that inspired this drabble on my writing tumblr if you want to see it. Hopefully I'll see you all back here next Monday with another installment! Have a good week!_


	7. Drabble 7

Hello again and welcome to a new week! I'm going to try to make your Monday a little better with another drabble.

I wrote this piece in response to a prompt from kismetff (kismet4891) on my original fiction tumblr. The prompt was "Everlark, AU, meeting at a metro or bus terminal."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Peeta Mellark did not like being late…ever.

He checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last two minutes as he rushed through the subway station. He had a meeting with a prospective franchisee for the family bakery; his older brother, ever the businessman, had convinced their parents that expansion of Mellark's was the next big step they needed to take. He then sent Peeta and his gift of words to 'seal the deal.'

Currently, Peeta was cursing said brother for insisting that he take the subway to show said franchisee that the Mellarks were "just like any other regular person, doing everyday things like taking public transportation."

Whatever. He was hot, he was tired, and if these people in front of him didn't move, he'd be horribly late for this meeting.

_What the…why is everyone stopping? What's the damn hold-up?_ Before he lost his cool and threw a fit in the middle of the station, he heard what could possibly have been the most beautiful voice in the world.

Entranced, he slowly made his way through the growing crowd until he saw the source of the haunting melody. A petite woman with silvery eyes and a dark braid curling around the side of her neck stood in the middle of the floor, seemingly hypnotizing all with the notes flowing from her mouth.

Peeta couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He was fixated on her rosy red lips, and then when she shifted her gaze towards him, he was utterly lost.

He reached into his pocket, never taking his eyes off the raven-haired songbird, and pulled out his phone. He depressed the center button, speed dialing his brother. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited until he heard a telltale click.

"Reschedule the meeting with Mr. Crane."

He hung up, not caring that he'd face his brother's inconsequential wrath later.

* * *

_Thanks to all of you who are sticking with this series even though it's only drabbles. I hope to get back to my WIPs as soon as RL decides to stop kicking my butt. See you all next week!_


	8. Drabble 8

I'm back with another drabble to (hopefully) brighten your Monday!

I wrote this piece in response to a prompt of "Going to WDW – Peeta eating at Earl of Sandwich" from my lovely friend stargirlwithabox on my original fiction tumblr.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"'Artisan bread,' my ass," Peeta grumbled under his breath.

Katniss stopped short, just outside of the entrance to the restaurant she had heard so much about. "What is it, Peeta?"

He narrowed his eyes and gestured to the sign to the right of the door. "They _claim_ to have 'artisan bread,' Katniss. I doubt they even _know_ what that means." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised they were even able to _spell_ 'artisan.'"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Peeta!" Katniss rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as she faced him. "_You_ were the one who wanted to come to Walt Disney World for our honeymoon. _You_ were the one who bought me those light-up Mickey ears and insisted that I wear them all the time, even during our...well, last night," she hissed, smacking his arm for good measure when he grinned smugly. "The point is, I've gone along with a lot of what you've wanted on this trip, and I think it's only fair that you do the same for me."

"But-"

"But nothing, Peeta. Prim told me all about this 'Earl of Sandwich' place, and I think it sounds amazing. I want to try it, and I'd hope you'd be good enough to join me."

Peeta sighed and nodded; Katniss had been graciously generous on their trip (especially the night before), and if he knew anything about marriage, it was that compromise was one of the most important things to keep your partner happy. "You're right. I'm sorry, love. Let's go have lunch."

He couldn't help but smile at the way her face lit up, and he went willingly when she grabbed his hand and led him inside to the end of the line. He watched fondly as she read through the menu, trying to decide what sounded good to her and what he might like. When they reached the counter, she put in an order for both of them, and then he led her to a quiet table in the corner.

Within a few minutes, their food was ready, so Katniss popped up from her seat and headed for the counter to pick up their lunch. When she returned to the table, she slid Peeta's sandwich in front of him and then settled down with her own. Eyeing him expectantly, she raised an eyebrow as he hesitated briefly before opening the wrapping and sniffing deeply.

"Hmm," Peeta murmured, turning his food back and forth and inspecting it. "The coloring is even...texture seems all right...temperature is good."

"Peeta," Katniss said softly, stopping his train of thought, "just eat your lunch, will you?"

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, he lifted the sandwich and took a large bite. Almost instantly, his face softened as he chewed. "For the love of all that is good and holy," he murmured after swallowing, "where have you been all my life?"

Katniss choked back a giggle as Peeta gazed at the bread in his hands. _I just _had_ to marry a baker._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! If you are enjoying these drabbles, please feel free to leave a review. I've been really bad about responding to them, but I promise I'll try to get better. See you in a week!_


	9. Drabble 9

Hello, and happy first Monday of October!

The origin of this drabble installment is a little more complicated than usual. Back during the promotion of "Catching Fire," Capitol portraits were released, as almost everyone will remember. When we first saw Peeta's portrait in the white suit, I mistakenly thought the gold pocket square in his jacket looked like a flask. My lovely friend and beta madefrommemoriesff mentioned something about wanting to know how a flask would have made it into Peeta's pocket, and so this drabble was born.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"I'm sick of this, Haymitch," Peeta spat out while pacing the length of his room in District 12's penthouse. Effie had just informed everyone of President Snow's "request" to have official portraits of Katniss and Peeta done for their upcoming farce of a wedding. "I'm tired of playing these games."

"You best keep your voice down, boy," Haymitch slurred as he collapsed onto the bed. "Remember, you're supposed to be happy about all of this."

Peeta stopped in his tracks and turned towards his mentor, a frown darkening his usually bright features. "I'm sorry, Haymitch," he drawled, sarcasm dripping in his tone, "sorry that I can't be sunshine and rainbows when Katniss is being manipulated into this…this sham of a relationship."

Narrowing his eyes, Haymitch could see that behind the fiery glint in Peeta's gaze that there was very real pain and suffering in the boy's soul. He already felt guilt for allowing Peeta to volunteer for him, but now this?

No. This time, the Capitol would lose.

It was time. Time to begin.

Haymitch eased himself into a sitting position and thrust his half-empty flask towards Peeta. "Drink this, boy."

"I'm not going to lose myself in white liquor like you, Haymitch."

"I'm not telling you to," he shot back. All he needed to do was dampen that spark for just a moment, to let those underlying emotions show. He wanted THAT in Peeta's portrait. "Just…something to get you through this hoopla with these pictures."

Peeta hesitated, glaring at Haymitch, before swiping the flask and taking a swig. When he tried to hand it back, Haymitch waved him off.

"Keep it," he said, rising to his feet and moving towards the door. "You'll need it more than I will."

* * *

_Thanks for stopping by and reading! Hope you're all still enjoying these. Back next Monday with another installment!_


	10. Drabble 10

Hello again!

This piece marks the beginning of a "section" of drabbles I wrote in which I challenged myself to write a coherent story in EXACTLY 100 words. Needless to say, this was much more difficult than I had expected, but I hope you enjoy the results anyway.

This first 100-word drabble was written for my friend yourpeetaisshowing from his single-word prompt of "McDonald's."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Katniss, I could probably make you something much healthier for you and the baby," Peeta said in an attempt to reason with his wife.

"I can't help it if the baby wants chicken McNuggets and French fries," she shot back, rubbing a hand over her growing stomach. "Besides, I'm sure it'll just be this one time, Peeta."

Closing his eyes and taking a slow breath, Peeta walked over to pick up his car keys. "Right," he muttered to himself, "because it's just like the last three times I had to run to McDonald's for the baby."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

_I know these 100-word drabbles are going to be very quick reads, so I might consider posting more than one at a time. If you have suggestions for posting, please let me know in a review. Thank you!_


	11. Drabble 11

Another Monday, another drabble!

This 100-word drabble was written for the lovely dispatchesfromdistrict7 from her prompt of "Attempting to join the mile high club. Key word is attempt."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Ow! Katniss, maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Hush, Peeta, or they'll figure out what we're doing."

"There isn't enough room to use the toilet in here, let alone this!"

"Just let me get my leg around you."

"Katniss, did you lock the-"

"Peeta, yes, stop thinking and do it already!"

"But Katniss-"

As the plane hit a rough patch of turbulence, the pair tumbled through the unlocked lavatory door and fell to the floor. They blushed at the whistles and catcalls from the other passengers. "Excuse me," said a nearby flight attendant, "you'll have to take your seats now."

* * *

_Thanks again for stopping by and reading. If you have any prompts you'd like for me to attempt to write (single word, scenario, even a picture if you so desire), please feel free to visit my writing tumblr and send it to me there. Hope you all have a good week!_


	12. Drabble 12

Hello, and welcome to another week!

This 100-word drabble was written for tumblr user txdora from her prompt of "Walmart: think fun/funny things to do at."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Ready, set, GO!"

Katniss fell back against the cool metal of the cart in which Peeta was pushing her as fast as he could. When he jumped onto the lower bar, they sailed down the long aisle, not worrying about possible human obstacles popping out from nowhere.

"I love coming to a 24-hour Walmart," Peeta breathed as the cart finally started to slow down. "Especially at three in the morning when only the weird people come."

Katniss laughed. "You mean like us?"

Peeta grinned back at her. "Exactly. Now let's go look for people like on that website we found."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you can. Your support is much appreciated._


	13. Drabble 13

Welcome to the first Monday of November!

This 100-word drabble was written for the lovely and uber-supportive keeta-everlark from her prompt of "Everlark go to a wet and muddy Rose Festival carnival (or generic carnival) with creepy carnies, unsafe carnival rides and funnel cake (b/c we all know how much Katniss loves to eat!)."

For those of you who don't know, the Portland Rose Festival takes place in June of every year and has an unfortunate reputation for bringing rain almost every year during those two weeks. If you are ever in Portland, Oregon around the Rose Festival, though, I'd highly recommend it – provided it's not raining.

There's a quick note afterwards regarding my upcoming posting schedule.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss sneezed and sniffled as she and Peeta trudged through the muck at the carnival's entrance. "We don't have to do this."

"Yes, we do," Peeta answered, wiping his slightly runny nose with his sleeve. "It's the last day of Rose Festival, and I promised I'd take you on the Ferris wheel."

"But it's cold and wet," she said, glancing up at the gray sky, "and we're both sick. How is this supposed to make us feel better?"

He stopped to face her, a playful grin on his lips. "I'll get you a funnel cake afterwards."

She smiled back. "Deal."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you like._

_I'll be going on vacation for the next couple of weeks and will probably not have internet access while I'm gone, so there will be a short interruption in my posting schedule. I will be writing more while I'm gone, but you won't see anything new from me for a little while. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope I see you all when I get back!_


	14. Drabble 14

I'm back!

This 100-word drabble was written for the always entertaining londonrainings from her prompt of "Everlark snowed in." (Seems appropriate for this time of the year, doesn't it?)

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss curled further into her blanket cocoon and smiled at Peeta, who was holding two steaming mugs as he sat down next to her. She warmed her hands with the mug he handed to her and sighed as she inhaled the intoxicating scents of chocolate and cinnamon. "Perfect," she murmured once she took a sip.

"No, not yet," Peeta replied. When Katniss frowned at him, he tugged on a corner of her blanket, pulled it over his own shoulders, and then wound an arm around her waist to hold her close. "There. Now it's perfect."

"I love when it snows."

* * *

_As always, thank you for stopping by and reading. Please leave a review if you like, and you can also come chat with me on tumblr. The link is in my profile._


	15. Drabble 15

Happy first day of December!

This 100-word drabble was written for tumblr user everydayescapeartist from her one-word prompt of "kilt."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Good grief, Peeta! Why in the world are you wearing a skirt?"

"It's not a skirt, Katniss. It's a kilt."

"But you're not Scottish, and where did you even get that?"

"What, you don't think it's sexy?"

"You are wearing a skirt."

"It's a kilt, and you should think it's sexy."

"And why is that?"

Peeta's grin took on a sly edge as he moved closer to Katniss and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Traditionally, Scotsmen didn't wear anything underneath."

"Really?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards their bedroom. "I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and remember to stay warm and cozy if you're feeling the cold already!_


	16. Drabble 16

Hello again. I apologize for not posting anything last Monday – please see my extra notes below.

This 100-word drabble was written for my lovely friend chelziebelle from her one-word prompt of "playland."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Peeta, don't you think it's a little creepy for us to visit these playlands when we don't even have kids?"

"There's nothing wrong with planning ahead, Katniss."

"We just decided last night that we were going to try for a baby! I think we can hold off from choosing where our child will play."

"I can't help it," Peeta said, waving to a little girl who was toddling by. "I love kids."

Katniss smiled fondly at her husband and the obvious joy on his face. "You're going to be a wonderful father, Peeta."

"And you'll be a great mother, Katniss."

* * *

_Again, I apologize that I wasn't able to post anything last week. For those of you who follow me on Tumblr, you may have seen that we had suffered a loss in the family, and it wasn't a very good week. Also, I will be heading out of town again in a few days, so this may be my last post of the year. I don't know if I'll have internet access, but I will definitely try to post at least one more piece before the end of the year. If not, don't worry because I'll be back with a vengeance in 2015._

_To those of you who have continued to come back and read these very short drabbles, thank for all of your support. I hope to get back to writing longer fic someday, and it's always nice to know that people might be looking forward to it._

_Happy holidays to you and yours!_


	17. Drabble 17

Happy last Monday of 2014!

I know I had said I might not be able to post again before the end of the year, but hey, consider this my way of closing out the year on a somewhat good note.

This 100-word drabble was written for tumblr user faltodeidea from the prompt of "Everlark giving advice on life to their unborn child."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"So the baby can really hear me in there?"

Katniss nodded, covering Peeta's hands with hers over her swollen belly. "That's what the doctor said."

"Okay, I'll give it a try." He leaned in and rested his cheek against her skin. "Hi, baby girl. I'm your daddy. Bread dough and cookie dough are two very different things. Boys are very bad."

Katniss bit back her laugh as she playfully pinched his ear. "Peeta, you're a boy. You don't want her thinking you're bad, do you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Fine. No dating before you're forty."

"Peeta!"

* * *

_Thanks for all of your support this year. Here's to a good 2015, huh?_

_Happy New Year to all!_


	18. Drabble 18

Welcome to 2015!

For this first Monday of the new year, you are getting a two-for-one installment! These two 100-word drabbles were written for the always entertaining londonrainings from her prompt of "Gadge or Everlark (your choice), running to the car in the pouring rain." I couldn't choose, so I wrote both.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Peeta! We're going to be late meeting Gale and Madge!"

"Katniss, it's pouring outside. If we can't get there on time, I'm pretty sure they can't, either."

"I don't care! You know how I hate being late!" Katniss threw their front door open and then turned back to look at Peeta expectantly. "Are you ready?"

He sighed and shrugged his jacket on. "Okay, let's go," he said in surrender.

She grabbed his hand, and after exiting the house and making sure the door was locked, they ran down towards their car. "I've never hated rain this much before," she muttered.

* * *

"Madge, are you ready? We have to meet Katniss and Peeta soon."

"Coming!"

She rushed to the door, where Gale waited with her jacket held ready. She smiled gratefully at him before slipping her arms into the coat. She then noticed the rain outside. "Should we make a run for it?"

Gale frowned. "Probably. Just be careful."

They hurried out, but just before they reached their car, she slipped and her hood fell off. "Oh! Now I'm going to look like a mess!"

He grinned and nudged his own hood off. "I think you're beautiful," he whispered before kissing her.

* * *

_As always, thank you for stopping by and reading. Please leave a review if you're so inclined. Hope you all have a good week!_


	19. Drabble 19

This 100-word drabble was written for my absolutely amazing friend and beta madefrommemoriesff from her prompt of "Katniss and Peeta go on a hike."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss eagerly hopped out of their car and bounded towards the new hiking trail she had found days before. "Come on, Peeta! It'll be fun!"

Peeta hesitated before climbing out of the driver's seat and moving to grab both of their backpacks from the trunk. After securing everything, he took his time approaching Katniss. "I don't know; you're more outdoorsy than I am."

With a twinkle in her eye, she pulled him forward so their bodies were pressed flush against each other. "Don't you want to be alone in the woods with me?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please review if you like. Have a great week!_


	20. Drabble 20

This 100-word drabble was written for tumblr user 30smmof2 from her prompt of "Katniss and Peeta find a sitter for their daughter and go out on their first date since her birth." I took this in a slightly different direction, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"We can't thank you enough, Delly."

"Peeta, it's fine." Delly smiled at the baby in her arms. "You and Katniss need a night to yourselves."

Katniss walked in, trying to zip an overflowing bag. "Everything you need should be in here," she said, handing it over. "Call us if anything happens."

"We'll be okay," Delly assured her as she headed out. "You two have fun."

"Thanks, Delly!" Peeta called out before closing the door. Sighing deeply, he winked at his wife. "Bed?"

It was the first time since their daughter was born that they managed a full night of sleep.

* * *

_Thanks for stopping by and reading. See you all next week!_


	21. Drabble 21

This 100-word drabble was written for my lovely madefrommemoriesff from her prompt of "Peeta hears a noise downstairs and makes Katniss go and check what it is."

Sometimes you just have to protect your man.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Wake up, Katniss!"

Katniss frowned in her sleep as an elbow nudged her side insistently. "You're not seriously trying to disturb me, Peeta," she warned him.

"There's something moving downstairs!"

"So go check it out!"

"Can't you go?"

With a groan, Katniss rolled over to see Peeta cowering on his side of the bed. "Are you kidding me? Who's the man in this relationship?"

"You're a huntress! I'm just a baker," he reasoned.

"Okay, fine, I'll go," she sighed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to stand. "But you owe me breakfast."

"Belgian waffles. I love you!"

* * *

_Hope you're all enjoying these. Please leave a review if you're so inclined. I'll be back next week with another installment!_


	22. Drabble 22

Happy Groundhog's Day!

This is another 100-word drabble written for my incredible friend madefrommemoriesff from her prompt of "K &amp; P are at the mall and some strange guy tries to hit on Katniss. Peeta is jealous."

Looks like our favorite baker has a bit of a possessive streak.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Peeta narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend from across the food court. She was currently giggling at a guy who had stopped at her table.

_Katniss doesn't giggle,_ Peeta thought as he stalked towards her.

As he approached, Katniss moved her gaze to him, her smile growing softer. Peeta eased into the chair next to her and nodded his dismissal to the young man standing on her other side.

After they were alone again, Peeta took Katniss's mouth in a short, bruising kiss. Once they separated, he rested his forehead against hers. "You're mine."

"And you're jealous of a teenager."

* * *

_Thanks for stopping by and reading. Come chat with me on tumblr if you like – my info is on my profile. See you next week!_


	23. Drabble 23

Here's yet another 100-word drabble that I wrote for the incomparable madefrommemoriesff; her prompt was "Peeta tries to get Katniss to wear sexy lingerie."

Can our favorite baker sweet talk our lovely huntress into something a little more comfortable?

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Peeta, I don't see the point."

"Come on, Katniss. It's just clothing."

"It's all sheer, so it hides nothing," she argued. "Besides, you'll just take it all off me anyway, so why bother?"

Peeta exhaled slowly – maybe it wasn't a great idea to try easing Katniss into being more adventurous in the bedroom. She had already adamantly refused anything with a switch and needing batteries, so this was his last shot. "I think it would look sexy on you is all."

She stepped back and crossed her arms. "So I'm not sexy enough for you?"

_I can't win this one._

* * *

_Hope you all have a good week ahead. See you next Monday with another installment!_


	24. Drabble 24

Here is one more 100-word drabble that I wrote for the fabulous madefrommemoriesff; this time, her prompt was "dancing lessons." I took it in a little different direction than what she was expecting, and this is the result.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Katniss? What are you doing?"

From her seat on the floor among various metal pieces and screws, Katniss looked up at Peeta's confused frown. "Just putting something together," she answered cryptically.

"'Something'?" he responded, bending down to pick up what looked like a pipe. "Like what?"

"Something to help me practice what I've been learning."

"You mean those dance lessons you had signed up for?" Distracted, Peeta wandered over to the box that sat nearby and glanced at the picture on the front. "Is this a pole?"

Katniss smirked. "Maybe."

A spark of understanding flared in his eyes. "Lucky me."

* * *

_Wishing you guys all the best for this upcoming week. Back again next Monday!_


	25. Drabble 25

This 100-word drabble was written for the always supportive keeta-everlark from her prompt of "first trip to the west coast."

I know I didn't mention exactly where they are in this drabble. Since Oregon (where I live) has a lot of sunny but cold days on its coast, I went ahead and wrote this in a place I knew. If you've never been to Oregon, I'd suggest a trip out this way.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss shivered in her coat; a gusty wind had picked up the minute she and Peeta had stepped onto the sand. "Why is it so cold if the sun is out?" she complained.

"It's not that bad," he reasoned, taking her by the waist and pulling her close as they gazed out over the water together. "Besides, for the first time of being on the coast, I think it's beautiful."

She leaned back against him and sighed. "It is pretty, isn't it?"

"Absolutely." He bent his head to kiss her neck. "Now let's take that long walk on the beach."

* * *

_Have a good week, everyone!_


	26. Drabble 26

This is another 100-word drabble written for the always supportive keeta-everlark; her prompt was "Peeta convinces Katniss to go to the local animal shelter with him to 'visit the dogs because they're lonely.' And they end up taking home a dog."

I tweaked this a bit because…well, Peeta. You'll see.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Peeta, no."

"Oh, come on, Katniss!"

"Don't 'oh, come on, Katniss' me! Remember the last time we went to the animal shelter?"

"Those kittens needed a good home!"

"Yes, but did it have to be our home, and for all four of them?"

Peeta picked up two kittens from Katniss's lap. "But they love you," he cooed, nuzzling their fur before turning them to face her again. "Besides, how could we have said no to these guys?"

Katniss could feel her resolve weakening. "No more cats," she warned.

"Deal."

A few hours later, five puppies had joined the Mellark family.

* * *

_Thanks again for stopping by and reading. Please leave a review if you're so inclined. Back next week!_


	27. Drabble 27

This 100-word drabble was written for keeta-everlark from her prompt of "Peeta teaching Katniss how to ride a bike."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss looked up from her book as she heard the trilling of a bell. "Peeta, what are you doing?"

"Riding a bike." He grinned at her, maneuvering the bicycle's narrow wheels along the sidewalk. "I'll teach you how."

With a skeptical sigh, Katniss rose to her feet and leaned on the porch railing, not bothering to put her shoes on. "And why would I want to learn?"

"Because it's fun – whoa!" Distracted by her question, Peeta toppled sideways when his front wheel hit a rock on the concrete.

Katniss didn't bother to hide her laugh. "No thanks. I'd rather walk."

* * *

_Hope you're all still enjoying these. Also, if you're on tumblr, I might be posting something special for my birthday next week, so stop by if you like!_


	28. Drabble 28

This VERY short drabble was written for the entertaining londonrainings as a means to keep her awake. Her prompt was the word "travel."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Peeta sat in front of his laptop, scrolling down a list of possible vacation destinations. "Katniss?" he said in a raised voice. "How does Cancun sound?"

Katniss entered Peeta's office, drying her hands with a paper towel and wearing a skeptical look on her face. "Do you not remember our honeymoon in the Caribbean?"

Peeta grimaced; how could he have forgotten the pain of getting sand stuck in…delicate places? "Right," he answered. "So we're heading to the mountains."

* * *

_Thanks for stopping by and reading. Also, come by my writing tumblr tomorrow; I might post something special for my birthday that may not be available anywhere else. Hope to see you there!_


	29. Drabble 29

This was another drabble written for my friend londonrainings. This time, her prompt was the word "tea."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Peeta sat back in his office chair, cradling a large mug in one hand while browsing through internet articles on his laptop with the other. "Hey, Katniss," he called towards the living room, "did you know that green tea has all kinds of antioxidants and can help lower cholesterol levels?"

Sitting in the middle of the other room, Katniss rolled her eyes. Peeta had been going on and on for days about "the benefits of drinking tea," and to be honest, she had had enough. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She needed to shock him out of his tea fixation, and there was only one way to do it.

Meanwhile, Peeta continued reading. "Katniss, come here and look at this." Without waiting for her to actually enter his office, he sat up and pointed at his screen. "It's good for your heart, too."

Suddenly, Katniss's voice echoed down the hallway. "You know what else is good for your heart, Peeta?"

"What?" he asked, still distracted by the article before him.

"Having sex with your wife."

Peeta's eyes shot to the doorway where Katniss stood, naked as the day she was born. Her lips shifted into a sly smile as she leaned against the jamb. "Unless you'd rather drink more tea."

Peeta's abandoned mug sat cooling on his desk for the next few hours.

* * *

_Please leave a review if you're so inclined. See you all next week!_


	30. Drabble 30

I wrote this 100-word drabble for my loveliest love madefrommemoriesff. Her prompt was "someone needs stitches."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Katniss?" Peeta closed the door with his hip as the bags of bread and boxes of pastries he held shifted precariously.

"Kitchen."

He started in that direction before noticing several drops of blood trailing across the floor. "Katniss?" he shouted, dropping everything in his arms to find her. "Katniss!"

Startled by the fear in Peeta's voice, Katniss quickly looked up from her place at the sink. "I'm fine," she explained, anticipating his question. "Just a deep cut in my hand. Might need a few stitches."

"Okay," he choked out before passing out at the sight of his wife's blood.

"Wuss."

* * *

_Thanks for reading - please leave a review if you like. Back next Monday!_


	31. Drabble 31

Here's another 100-word drabble that I wrote for my dear friend keeta-everlark. Her prompt was "post-rebellion, new Panem, Haymitch tries to teach Peeta and Katniss how to drive a car in D12."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Haymitch," Katniss said as she and Peeta followed their long-time mentor, "what are we doing?"

"Well, sweetheart, now that the boy's knocked you up," he explained, pausing as both of his charges blushed, "I figure you better have a faster way to get to the doctor."

Peeta frowned. "And that would be?"

"This." Haymitch pointed at the car before them. "I'm going to teach you how to drive."

"Haymitch," Katniss interjected, "you're drunk."

"No, I'm fine."

Katniss and Peeta simply watched as Haymitch stumbled and fell against the car door. Sharing a look, they both shook their heads. "We'll pass."

* * *

_I'm gradually reaching the last of my "pre-written" drabbles, so if you'd like to see more, please feel free to leave drabble prompts at my writing tumblr. See you all next week._


	32. Drabble 32

This 100-word drabble was written for Tumblr user lenai17 (miss you, dear, wherever you are). Her prompt was "Peeta and Katniss deciding which apps to download on their new iPad."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss and Peeta stared adoringly at their new iPad that was delivered earlier in the day. "What apps should we download?" she asked.

He reached over and pressed the button to turn on the tablet. "Let's get iBooks so I can load my cookbooks."

She frowned and elbowed his arm away. "You have all your recipes memorized," she pointed out. "I need something to show where the good hunting grounds are."

"Why, because your field guides don't already?" he shot back. "Let's compromise." He touched a few of the icons on the screen and waited for her reaction.

"No Tumblr."

* * *

_As always, thank you for stopping by and reading. Please leave a review if you're so inclined, or come see me at Tumblr (if you have it on your iPad, unlike these two above). Links are in my profile. Have a good week!_


	33. Drabble 33

This 100-word drabble was written for my friend (and one of many name twins) letthebrightstarlead (also known as writejenwrite and who is the author of an incredible book called "The Polaris Uprising" which you totally need to check out). Her prompt was "a toastbaby first asks about the Hunger Games, and Peeta is the one who has to answer."

When I first posted this on Tumblr, I did reserve the right to expand this at a later date. I'm still considering it, so if you want to read more, let me know.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Daddy?"

Peeta looked up from his work and saw his daughter standing in the doorway. "Hi, pumpkin," he said before beckoning her forward. "What's up?"

She gazed at him through long, dark lashes. "Some kids at school said that you and Mommy were in something called the Hunger Games."

Peeta closed his eyes and willed the bad memories away. "You don't need to worry about that, baby girl. We'll tell you when you're ready."

"Okay." Thank goodness she was still young enough to be agreeable. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Love you."

"Love you, too, pumpkin."

* * *

_Gotta love Daddy!Peeta. See you all next week!_


	34. Drabble 34 - The Tutor

This drabble was something that quite literally popped into my head while I was working one day, so it became the first installment of what I call "drive-by drabbles" on my writing tumblr. I can't remember exactly HOW I thought of it, but here it is anyway.

Hello, tutor!Peeta.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss perched on the edge of her couch, angled slightly to her left so she could watch the boy sitting next to her. She couldn't stop watching the way his eyelashes fluttered as he spoke. His eyes were focused on their school books lying on the coffee table as he tried to explain the complexities of high school physics, so she took her time silently admiring every facet of his profile.

While his eyelashes were a sight to behold (she could honestly stare at them for hours), she let her gaze roam over the slope of his forehead, then down the smoothness of his cheek before coming to rest on the firm line of his jaw.

Her fingers itched to reach out and touch the downy hairs that covered the spot where said jaw connected under his earlobe.

Her lips longed to kiss that spot even more, though.

But most of all, what she really wanted was for him to turn and look at her, to see the longing in her eyes. She couldn't remember how long she'd been in love with Peeta, and now that he was here with her, alone in her house…

It was too much to bear.

"Peeta?" she said quietly, unsure if she wanted to stop his dulcet voice from speaking.

He kept his eyes trained downwards, not moving his head even an inch in her direction. "Yes?"

_I guess it's now or never._ "Can I ask you something?"

"About physics? Am I going too quickly for you? Is there something we need to go over again?"

The corner of her mouth quirked up as she noticed the way his speech had sped up and went about an octave higher than his normal voice. "No, I just…is everything okay?"

"Yes," he managed to say, breathing deeply as if he had just finished a race. "I'm fine."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He exhaled again as his eyes closed briefly. Katniss saw the way his hands clenched before raising her eyes in time to see him finally turn to her with a look of hunger and desperation in his own cerulean orbs. She could feel her heart skip a beat before he spoke again.

"I'm scared that once I do look at you, I'll never want to stop."

"Peeta, I-"

He cut her off as he leaned in to cover her lips with his.

* * *

_I've actually started writing a continuation of this drabble, so hopefully I'll have it ready to post here someday. Thanks for reading, and please leave a message if you feel so inclined. Have a good week!_


	35. Drabble 35 - The Blind Date

This drabble was written from a prompt reblogged by the lovely jeeno2 on tumblr. I can't find the actual prompt anymore, but I hope you enjoy this anyway.

It's time for Peeta's blind date.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Peeta sneaked another peek at his watch to avoid the passing waiter's suspicious side-eyeing.

8:15.

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He _knew_ he shouldn't have been forced into yet another blind date that Finnick had set up for him, not after the long line of failures that had come before.

Delly was too perky.

Madge was too quiet.

Glimmer was too full of herself.

Clove was too…_Clove_.

Nonetheless, he couldn't bring himself to deny his best friend when the bronze-haired man told him that he had found "the one" for Peeta.

"You mean, just like all the other 'ones'?" Peeta had teased.

"Come on, man," Finnick half-pleaded. "I know I may not have chosen well in the past-"

Peeta snorted and shook his head. "Understatement of the year, man."

"Okay, okay. Just…give this one a shot. She works with Annie and Jo, and I think she'd be perfect for you. Definitely not a supermodel type, and she can be kind of sarcastic and blunt at times, but-"

"Finn," Peeta said, cutting his friend off, "if you're trying to convince me to go on a date with this girl, you're not doing a very good job."

Exhaling slowly, Finnick ran a hand over his face then looked directly into the blond man's eyes. "Can you just trust me on this one, Peet? I'm telling you, I think there's potential with her."

Peeta couldn't stand the sad puppy-faced look from Finnick, so there he was, sitting at a table in the busy restaurant where Annie had told Finnick that _this girl_ would be meeting him.

Fifteen minutes ago.

_So stupid._

He pulled out his phone, ready to call Finnick and give him a piece of his mind. _I can't believe I let him-_

"Hi, are you Peeta?"

His head shot up at the sound of a breathless voice. There, standing across from him, was a woman with what he thought were quite possibly the most beautiful silver eyes ever.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, struggling to get to his feet. "I'm Peeta."

"I'm Katniss, Annie's friend." She flashed a tentative yet sincere smile. "I'm so sorry I'm late, but my sister had an emergency, and I…"

She trailed off, noticing what he held in his hand. "Did you need to make a call?"

"N-no," he answered, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "Please, have a seat."

_I'll have to call Finn and thank him later._

* * *

_As always, thank you for stopping by to read, and if you want more, please leave a review and let me know. Back again next week!_


End file.
